House Rules
Backgrounds Allies *Choose an Ability for your Allies that, when called upon for help relating to that Ability, they roll a dice pool of 7 to determine success. Any other rolls they perform are done at a dice pool of 3. Generation *It requires 2 Background dots/Freebie Points to increase the Generation Background. Retainers *Choose your Retainers primary and secondary Attribute categories. When making a roll drawing on an Attribute in their primary category, they apply 4 dice to the roll, their secondary category applies 3 dice and their tertiary category applies 2 dice. In addition, Retainers apply number of dice to their rolls equal to your character's Leadership rating. Retainers Virtues are always at a rating of 3. If your Retainer is a Ghoul, they possess dots in Potence and one other clan Discipline that you possess at a rating equal to the maximum allowed based on your Generation. *Animal Retainers have a Physical Attribute category of 3 and do not roll for Social or Mental actions. Rather than drawing on a characters Leadership, they draw upon a character's Animal Ken. *Childer that remains under the influence of the character are considered Retainers, as above, except they have all clan Disciplines at one level lower than your own character and a single Background at 3 dots. If the childe was formerly a ghoul, they retain their Potence. Increasing Backgrounds *'Allies:' When roleplaying in a scene where you are trying to gain an Ally, you may make an extended Charisma + Leadership roll (or appropriate Discipline use) and gain the Ally when you accrue at least 5 successes. *'Clan Prestige:' Kindred who become a Primogen for their clan immediately gain a dot in Clan Prestige by attaining the post and lose a dot if the post is relinquished. Primogen may award or strip a dot in Clan Prestige to another Kindred of the same clan when in the same gathering as the target and at least another member of the same clan as long as the target does not possess more Clan Prestige than said Primogen, unless enough additional Kindred of the same clan support the attempt with a total collective Prestige of the target. Should this attempt fail following interference of enough Kindred of the same clan who oppose the effort with collective Prestige that exceeds the Primogens, that Primogen loses a dot of Prestige for the effort. In addition, each clan has various addtional views that could result in an increase of Clan Prestige which are based on the clan in question. *'Contacts, Fame, Herd, Influence & Resources:' When roleplaying a scene where you are propelling your ideas and interests among Kine, you may make the following rolls each time you socialize with a new group of Kine or important institutions: Charisma + Streetwise for Contacts; Appearance + Expression for Fame; Charisma + Subterfuge for Herd; Manipulation + Politics for Influence; Intelligence + Finance for Resources. This is an extended test with a difficulty based on how receptive the crowd would to your ideas and when you accrue enough successes equal to 5 x the new dot you are seeking, you have gained a new dot. *'Generation, Mentor & Retainers:' You may only increase Generation is by commiting Diablerie, you may only start character creation with a Mentor at character creation and you may only gain Retainers by feeding your vitae to a mortal. *'Status:' A Prince can appoint a Kindred as an officer of the Court (Seneschal, Sheriff, etc.) who gains a dot of Status and lose a dot if they relinquish the post. A Prince or Harpy may award or strip a dot in Status to another Kindred when in the same gathering as the target and at least another member of the Court as long as the target does not possess more Status than said Prince or Harpy, unless enough additional Kindred of the same clan support the attempt with a total collective Status of the target. Should this attempt fail following interference of enough Kindred of the Court who oppose the effort with collective Status that exceeds the Prince or Harpy, that Prince or Harpy loses a dot of Status for the effort. Combat #Typically, the initiator takes the first surprise action. Defense rolls cannot be made against these attacks. Those with Heightened Senses active may have a chance to act as well, by rolling their Auspex rating. #After the surprise round, all participants roll Initiative to determine turn order for the combat. Initiative is a single die + Dexterity rating + Wits rating. #If you take an attack action, it is a contested roll of Dexterity + relevant Ability (Melee=Melee, Ranged=Firearms, Throwing=Athletics, Unarmed=Brawl) versus the target's Dexterity + relevant Ability (Blocking=Brawl, Dodging=Dodge, Parrying=Melee). #If the attack yields more successes than the defense, the strike deals weapon damage rating as wounds; unarmed strikes deal Strength rating as damage. Potence is applied as normal if damage rating uses Strength. #Soak damage by subtracting Stamina rating + armor from the wounds inflicted. Fortitude is applied as normal. This only applies to combat and not soaking damage from sunlight. #Note that if you have a Specialty in either Strength or Stamina that is appropriate while inflicting damage or soaking, your total score is considered to receive a +1 bonus for damage/soak. Healing *Do not need to roll to heal with vitae while performing other actions. Multiple Actions *No multiple actions. Resisted Actions *Characters total dice pools do not affect opponent’s difficulty. Diablerie *After successful diablerie, in addition to the potential improvment in Generation, you gain a level in the victim’s highest rated Discipline. If you already possess or surpass your victims highest rated Discipline, you gain a level in their next highest Discipline. If there are multiple Disciplines at the same level, the one gained is chosen randomly. Necromancy and Thamaturgy cannot be learned in this manner. Disciplines Celerity *On the round it is activated activated, it adds automatic successes to Dexterity rolls, speed and adds an Initiative bonus, all equal to it's rating. Serpentis *When utilizing the effects of level 3, it reduces the difficulty of your defense roll, rather than affecting your Soak. Vicissitude Taint *Whenever tasting the blood of somebody with Vicissitude, roll Stamina (difficulty 6). Failure indicates that you are infected and may now buy Vicissitude without a teacher by spending the normal Experience to learn and increase the Discipline. All characters that learn Vicissitude must roll Willpower (dificulty 7) for each level, including the first, that they learn. Failure applies the Derangement below. *'Infection:' The vampire becomes more insular, self-involved and withdrawn from others. Social, Empathy and Conscience rolls always suffer a +1 difficulty and any task which requires teamwork suffer a +3 difficulty penalty. Frenzy Rolls to resist frenzy only require 1 success initially. If you fail it still requires 5 successes to regain control. Humanity As a vampire's Humanity decreases, Social rolls (excluding Discipline and Intimidation rolls) against Kine suffer a difficulty modifer. Social difficulty rolls increase by (7-Humanity) to a maximum difficulty of 10. Vampires with Humanity at 1 or 2 also suffer a -2 and -1 die penalty respectively. Humanity ratings of 8, 9 and 10 benefit from a -1, -2 and -3 respective difficulty modifier. Skills Specialties *If you have a Specialty, any result of a 10 on an action and dice roll involving that Specialty generates 2 successes instead of just 1. Speed *Dexterity + Athletics roll (- pain penalty)